1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for a wireless IC memory, such as, a RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag, representatively, and also an accessing control method for the wireless IC memory.
2. Related Art
As a representative one of the wireless IC memories for enabling data communication between an external apparatus through radio waves is already known the RFID tag. The RFID tag is already developed or spread into traceability service for management of distribution history and/or trace information of articles, mainly in the distribution industry or business. A standard, i.e., ISO 18000-6 Type C, is determined as a specification of the RFID tag for global use thereof. According to said standard, a data memory portion within the RFID tag is defined into four (4) areas, i.e., a user area bank, a tag code bank, a UII code bank and a security bank, wherein a readout request or command for the data of each of banks is transmitted to the RFID tag, and said RFID tag answers or responds the data within the corresponding bank.
[Non-Patent Document] ISO/IEC 18000-6:2004 Information technology-Radio frequency identification for item management-Part 6: Parameters for air interface communications at 860 MHz to 960 MHz